A Life Forgotten
by SHM QUEEN
Summary: Sumamry is in the first chapter. R&R Please. It really helps
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- ****This is a story about Kadaj Yazoo and Loz. Yazoo has amnesia and has forgotten everything. Will Kadaj and Loz be able to make Yazoo remember or is he a lost cause?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Final Fantasy related, although I wish I did. **

**Chapter 1- Waking Up**

The hospital room was light and quiet. The only sound in the room was the machines and the breathing of the patients who occupied the room. The doctor had just finished his rounds and was going to check on his 3 favorite patients.

"I hope they are awake by now, they've been sleeping for days and I really need to talk to them about their injuries." He entered the room and to his happiness saw that 2 of his patients were indeed awake. "How are you guys feeling he asked?

The youngest one Kadaj spoke up. "I feel fine but why are we here?" I thought we were supposed to be dead?

"You were but were given a second chance to redeem yourselves."

"I see Kadaj said quietly. Loz you're awake to?

"Yes I am he said smiling at his youngest brother. He then looked at the bed and became quiet. "Yazoo still hasn't awoken he said, tears filling in his eyes.

"That's why I came in here the doctor said getting back to the main reason he had come to their room in the first place. I'm afraid Yazoo has suffered a major head injury and has been in a coma since you were brought here 3 months ago. Seeing the panic on both of the other brother's faces he continued quickly, he is going to wake up but he might be a bit different when he does.

"Different in what way? Kadaj asked. Do you mean he's going to be like slow or something?

"No, No nothing like that the doctor said smiling at Kadaj's question. What I meant was that he might have a bit of memory loss.

"He might not remember us? Loz asked tears filling his eyes, and a few falling down his face.

"That's exactly what I mean Loz, but it's not as bad as you might think. He will remember eventually it's just up to you and your brother how quickly he recovers his memories.

"Well then there's no reason to worry Kadaj said confidently. I will make it my mission to make sure we have Yazoo back with us in no time.

"Glad to hear that the doctor said smiling. I have to go make other rounds now but I'll be back to check on you guys later. Get some rest. He smiled at them then left the room.

"Do you really think we can help Yazoo? Loz asked worriedly. I mean what if it's not as simple we think and Yazoo never remembers anything?

"Don't talk like that Loz. Of course we can do it. Remember the reunion? This will be a piece of cake compared to that. Kadaj flashed that determined smile which could only mean this was going to be quite the journey. Loz only hoped that they were ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Welcome back brother**

A few days later Kadaj and Loz were up and watching the boring television in their room. They had nothing else to do since the doctor hadn't given them the ok to explore and walk around yet. They were watching in a companionable silence when they heard a moan in the bed beside Loz's. They both turned around and saw…

"Yazoo! Loz exclaimed happily. You're awake. He quickly got out of his bed to give Yazoo a hug but stopped when he saw the expression on Yazoo's face.

"Who are you he asked in a voice that was not his.

"Yazoo it's me Loz, don't you remember me?

"No came the flat answer. Should I?

"Well kinda. You're my brother.

"I am? He then noticed Kadaj. I suppose he's my brother to. Seeing Loz nod his head he continued on with a sigh. Is there anything else I should know?

"Kadaj spoke up. There are tons of things you should know but we will discuss them when we go home.

"Where would that be Yazoo asked? And please don't tell me that I live with you two. When neither of them spoke he sighed loudly. I guess that I do since neither of you have said anything to dispute it. He then looked at the mirror beside his bed. Boy I sure let myself go.

"What do you mean Kadaj asked curiously.

"Look at my hair its long just like… He then doubled over in pain. He sat back up rather slowly.

"Are you ok? Loz asked him worried.

"I'm fine; it's just that for a minute I saw someone who looked really familiar to me.

"Who? Kadaj asked. Although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"I think his name is Sephiroth. Anyway can you pass me the scissors, I need to cut my hair to a more respectable length. Loz passed them to him and he quickly snipped off the hair that was one of his main characteristics of the powerful Sephiroth. There that's much better. So do either of you know when we get to leave this place.

"I know came a new voice. Cloud entered the room with release papers. You get to leave with me right now.

"Where are we staying Kadaj asked wearily?

"With me and Tifa at Seventh Heaven. I expect you all to be on your best behavior understood? They all nodded at him.

"Who are you? Asked Yazoo.

"He looked at him blankly for a second. I'm Cloud your older brother. Don't you remember?

"I don't remember much of anything at the moment so you will just have to be patient with me. Cloud nodded in understanding.

"Alright the release papers are signed, let's go home. They all gathered up what belongings they had and gratefully followed Cloud out of that miserable place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Home**

"Here we are Cloud called out. We are finally home." The 3 brothers looked around at the place that was going to be there home for the next little while and decided that it would do until they were ready to go out on their own.

"Where do we sleep? Loz asked?

"You will be sharing a room upstairs Cloud answered him."

"All 3 of us? Yazoo asked. Cloud nodded. "I was afraid of that Yazoo sighed. Then without another word he walked upstairs to the room they would be sharing and shut the door.

"That was uncalled for Cloud said annoyed. I can go up there and talk to him if you guys want. He looked at them waiting for a response. Finally Loz spoke up.

"We just need to give him time to adjust to things again. He looked upstairs. I'm heading up to. He looked at Kadaj. You coming? Kadaj nodded. When they got upstairs they saw Yazoo sitting on one of the beds with his head in his hands.

"Are you ok Yazoo? Kadaj asked seeing that his brother was obviously in some sort of discomfort. Yazoo looked up at him and Kadaj noticed that his eyes were glazed over. Yazoo?

"Brother. Yazoo whispered then fell forward and landed limply in Kadaj's arms.

"What's wrong with him." Loz asked worriedly. I mean that was not my Yazoo who just spoke in that weird tone with that weird look in his eyes. Do you think we should call the doctor? Maybe he can tell us what's wrong with Yazoo. Kadaj shook his head.

"I think this is a sign Loz." Loz looked at him with a puzzled expression. What I mean is, I think that the Yazoo you and I both know is still in there somewhere and is fighting to come back to us. We just need to help him a little bit and I think if we do that we will have him back in no time at all.

"Where am I? Yazoo asked groggily? He then saw he was lying in Kadaj's arms and quickly sat back. Why were you holding me like that?

"It doesn't matter Kadaj answered him. Are you ok? Yazoo looked at him quizzically but nodded. Good now why don't you get some rest? It's been a long day and I have a feeling tomorrows going to be even busier.

"That sounds like a good idea. But why are you giving me orders? You haven't done that since…he then fell forward and when he sat back up his eyes were glazed over in pain. You haven't done that since we were searching for mother. He bent forward again in pain. "Where are all these memories coming from? It's confusing.

"Just rest. Loz encouraged him. You'll feel tons better afterwards.

"I will. And Loz?

"Yes? Loz asked.

"Thank you. He then fell into his bed and closed his eyes and started to fall asleep but not before he heard Kadaj say something.

"He's going to be just fine".

Then everything went black and Yazoo dreamed of stuff that he somehow knew happened to him. I hope they are right about me. I don't want to disappoint them. Then he finally succumbed to a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Back to the hospital**

The next morning was bright and sunny. Kadaj awoke to an unfamiliar but very welcoming smell which he soon realized must be their breakfast. Seeing that he was the only one of his brothers up he dressed then went downstairs to see for himself what the mysterious smell was. He entered the kitchen and saw Tifa Lockhart hunched over the stove cooking something Kadaj did not recognize.

"What's that? Kadaj asked Tifa curiously. He reasoned to himself that he was justified in asking that question. In a frying pan was unfamiliar pieces of meat and in a pot there was some lumpy mixture which Kadaj prayed they weren't eating.

"This is called bacon she explained; pointing to the meat in the frying pan, and this is oatmeal, she said pointing to the lumpy mixture in the pot.

"I see. But do I have to eat the oatmeal? It looks kinda gross to me.

Tifa smiled at him. "Trust me you'll like it, just give it a chance. She then looked around and saw that he was alone. "Aren't your brothers up yet?

"No. They were both still sleeping so I decided to come down by myself to see what you were doing. I'm actually going to go back up there and see if they are awake yet. He smiled at Tifa and went back upstairs to his room and saw that Yazoo was awake. "Did you sleep well he asked him.

"Not really Yazoo replied. Each time I managed to fall asleep I kept seeing images in my head, stuff that seems familiar yet I can't quite grasp what it means. He then saw what Kadaj was wearing and saw Souba, Kadaj's sword on the back of it and clutched his head in agony.

"Yazoo what's wrong? Kadaj asked walking up to his brother.

"I remember that blade and now I'm seeing all these flashbacks of you fighting with it. He then gasped. I also see you dropping Souba and fading away. Never to return again.

Kadaj brought Yazoo to him and hugged him. "My brother I think you are starting to get your memory back. "Tell me, what else do you remember?

"I see me and Loz fighting two people in the city and then I see us fighting Cloud. Wait, I thought Cloud was our brother. Why would we fight him?

"It will come back to you in time. Kadaj told him soothingly. For now let's just focus on waking Loz up and going to eat breakfast ok?

"Before we do that can you please tell me where my suit and… he clutched his head again. He finally continued, and also where is my gun Velvet Nightmare?

Kadaj smiled. He pointed to the bag beside Yazoo's bed. "I had a feeling you might want them so I brought them with me when we left the hospital. You can go change in the bathroom. Yazoo smiled and Kadaj saw that it was the smile Yazoo used to smile and then he left the room.

"Loz wake up Kadaj said shaking his brother roughly.

"What is it? Loz mumbled, annoyed that his sleep had been disturbed.

"Breakfast is almost ready and I've made some progress with Yazoo.

"How much progress? Loz asked him.

"He's having flashbacks of us fighting and he remembers his treasured weapon Velvet Nightmare.

"That's a sign that he's getting better right? Loz asked Kadaj excitedly.

"Yes it's definitely a good thing, I just hope that's it's not too much to soon.

"What do you mean Loz asked.

"I mean, because we have Jenova cells in us he might heal at a rate quicker than humans and that it might lead to complications.

Loz had tears falling down his face now. "What sort of complications?

Kadaj was about to answer when Yazoo came back into the room.

"This fits me exactly the way I remember it. He then saw the tears on Loz's face. "Don't cry Loz he said automatically. He held his head. "Where did that come from? "Did I used to say that? Both his brothers nodded. "Why do you look upset then? Isn't it a good thing that I'm remembering this stuff?

"Yazoo were just a little worried Kadaj said. Were scared that you are remembering things to fast and that if it continues like this that something bad is going to happen to you.

"Nothing bad is going to happen me Yazoo told them confidently. However that wasn't quite the case as Yazoo fell forward and lay on the floor unconscious.

"Yazoo! Loz screamed. Kadaj what do we do?

"I'll go get Tifa. He soon came back a few minutes later with an anxious Tifa on his heels.

"What happened Tifa asked with concern in her voice?

"We were talking about some old memories and Yazoo just all of a sudden fell forward and hasn't moved since Kadaj explained.

"I'll go call an ambulance we have to get Yazoo back to the hospital. With that Tifa left the room and prayed that they would be able to get help for Yazoo in time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Memories Restored**

It had been a few days since Yazoo had been brought into the hospital and although things weren't looking good at the moment the doctor assured Kadaj and Loz that their brother would be fine, they just needed to have patience.

"Loz sniffled then looked up at Kadaj and asked do you think Yazoo is ever going to wake up?

"Yes I do. I'm going to go get something to eat from the cafeteria. Do you want anything? Loz shook his head. "Ok I'll be back in a bit then k?

"Sure. Loz replied. Kadaj then left the room. "Yazoo I really wish you would wake up, I miss you a lot. Kadaj does to but he doesn't have the bond with you that I do. He then began talking to Yazoo about times they had shared together.

"Are you having fun? Kadaj asked coming back into the room.

"How long have you been standing there? Loz asked defensively.

"Not long. Any change?

"No Loz replied sadly. No change.

"Don't worry Kadaj said putting a comforting arm on Loz's shoulder he'll wake up soon.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully but that night something good happened. Loz was sitting beside Yazoo's bed crying as usual when he heard a shuffle beside him and the unmistakable words of…

"Don't cry Loz. Yazoo sat up slowly and took in his surroundings. What am I doing here? And why are you crying?

"Yazoo! Your ok! And you are here because we were given a second chance. And lastly I was crying because I thought you were going to die.

"Is Kadaj here to? Loz nodded. That's good he'll be happy to see me in the morning.

"In the morning? Loz asked disappointedly. I thought maybe we could wake him now and tell him the good news.

"No, I want to do it when he can actually see me better. Now go to sleep, we can have our happy reunion in the morning. Loz nodded and drifted off to sleep as did Yazoo.

The next morning Kadaj awakened early and saw to his disappointment that Yazoo still hadn't awakened. Loz then woke up to.

"Sorry to disappoint you Loz Kadaj said. But I'm afraid Yazoo still hasn't awakened.

"Your wrong Kadaj Yazoo said sitting up. I am awake. I have been since last night but I told Loz to wait till the morning before he told you. I wanted you to be surprised.

"Well it worked because I definitely am surprised Kadaj admitted truthfully. Kadaj then walked up to Yazoo and gave him a huge hug which Loz soon joined in on.

The next morning Yazoo was released and went home to a huge welcome back party.

"Loz if I find out this was your doing your dead Yazoo threatened. Loz gulped and a few tears started falling down his cheeks. "Don't cry Loz, I was only kidding. Yazoo then quickly walked into the crowd and out of Loz's view. Loz looked at Kadaj who merely shrugged then ran after Yazoo.

"Yes Kadaj thought happily to himself. Everything is going to be all right.

And it was for the rest of their days.

**The End.**

I hope you all enjoyed that story. It came into my mind one night and I had to write it right away before I forgot it all. I personally think it's better than my other story "Brothers United". I have no more ideas at the moment but if anyone has any requests you can submit them by email and I will gladly write a story for any of the great characters from Advent Children. Until next time.


End file.
